


What's wrong with tony's bed

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【Solo/Mendez】what's wrong with these CIA agents? [1]
Category: Argo (2012), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Cavfleck, M/M, Solo/Mendez
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 后续见《What's wrong with tony‘s watch》→https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737904





	What's wrong with tony's bed

Mendez一直认为，床是家具中永远不会坏的那一个。

所以当他今天像往常一样睡前在床边坐下，然后抽过枕头垫在床头，准备靠在那块他靠了好几年的位置看一看接下来的任务文件、绝对不会想到他只是刚靠上去、屁股下方就伴随着钝重地一声随之下陷时，他总是严密运转的大脑在那几秒间确实是暂停了工作的。他更没想到是就在短短几秒间，床垫便在重力压迫下不受控制地下滑，直到他整个人跟着那张弹簧床垫一起笨重而惨烈地摔到了地上……

偏偏门铃声就在他还没缓过神的当下响起了。在看到门外是Solo时，他也不觉得意外——反正如今什么事都不会比自家一直睡得好好的床塌了这件事更意外。

Mendez连一个欢迎的微笑都懒得挤出来就让Solo进了门，在他和Solo都在国内的情况下，这位只搭档过寥寥几次的伙伴登门拜访也算是常事。多数时候他们会讨论一下彼此的任务，从Mendez的角度看来，多多关照一下总是在他面前表现地有分寸、得体且对于自身的复杂状况感到难堪的“同事”是他应当做的事。除了O'Donnell，Mendez还没有与CIA的谁能够拉近到一个如此近的距离。但Solo展现出的好意从不令Mendez觉得不适，时间稍久一些以后，Mendez也就自觉认为他与Solo可以算是相熟的朋友了。

“你怎么了？”Solo立刻发现了异常，他将买来的酒放下，跟着踢踏着拖鞋、垂着头的Mendez进了他的卧室，于是这个问句在看到眼前场景的时候立刻变成了“你的床怎么了？”

“如你所见，”Mendez捋了捋微湿的、耷拉在额前的刘海，“我猜我今晚大概是不会有心情和你好好喝一杯了。”

“它在你家待了多久了？”

“我不记得了……从我搬进来开始，十年？或者更久？”Mendez象征性地回忆了一下这个他认为从来不需要去考虑的问题，“它一直好好的，我是说……”

绝对不会受风吹雨淋的床怎么会无缘无故就突然坏得如此彻底完整？难道他真的需要就此检讨一下自己是否摄入太多高热量食物？不过这些也都不是他此刻想去关心的重点。

“这个点应该没办法找人来修了，”Solo看了看手表，“那么你今晚准备怎么睡？”

“我也可以在附近找家旅店……”

“你还没有住够酒店？”

Solo这话足以令Mendez感同身受，对于Mendez来说，能够在任务结束后回到属于自己的床上安心地睡一觉确实是莫大的享受，不过退而求其次的话……

“我还有沙发，”Mendez摇摇头，不想面对他得窝在那张对他来说略显狭窄的沙发上凑合一晚的现实，“只是一晚上而已，这没什么。”

“你完全忽略了我，”Solo也跟着Mendez摇摇头，甚至为了表现自己的失落而拍了拍胸口，“一个现成的、可以帮助你的朋友。”

“什么？Solo，不……”Mendez立刻领会了Solo话中的意图，如果提到要麻烦什么朋友，Jack O'Donnell是最佳的选项，只是Mendez实在不好意思去打扰上司的家庭生活，而打扰Napoleon Solo看起来精彩自在的夜生活也不是Mendez本意，“我只是不想麻烦你。”

“我有多余的房间，也刚好换了张新的床，”Solo的语气听来诚恳，他表现出来的好心实在很具有说服力，“你只是借住一晚而已，这没什么麻烦的。”

“如果是这样的话……”Mendez再次看了眼无论怎么研究都只令他感到痛心的床，在挣扎间给予了回应，“那就太感谢你了。”

Solo用扩大的笑容打消了Mendez的疑虑，他换了衣服，又带上了睡衣跟着Solo一起离开了，Solo一路上都在向他介绍自己新买的那张床是如何地能够有助于睡眠。Mendez不是认床的人，实际上当执行任务时，无论在哪间安全屋或是破落的小旅馆他都能够想睡就睡。但这晚他在Solo这张新床上翻来覆去时，他还真有点被莫名得睡不着。不过就像Solo说的那样，这张既符合人体工学设计的床很快就用它所营造出的舒适体验卷走了Mendez的困扰。这一觉不仅让他睡过了头，更让他在初睁眼的几分钟里忘记了他并不是在自家的床上躺着。屋子主人的敲门声在他揉着眼睛彻底清醒后的一分钟响起，Solo礼貌好听地声音在门外告知他早餐快准备好了，同时也提醒了他、他还有一张恼人的旧床亟待处理这件事。

他简单洗了个澡，再出去时Solo已经换上了永远能令他更具魅力的三件套，他一点都不像经历了厨房的折磨，而是优雅地在将两人份的早餐精心摆盘，相形之下，仍穿着自己那套棉麻格子睡衣、头发还有一搭没一搭翘着的Mendez就显得过于随意了。

“早，我帮你预约了家具维修，”Solo倒是完全不介意这些，他愉悦地笑着和Mendez道了早安，“顺便帮你向Jack请了半天假。”

Mendez一时之间觉得Solo的做法有哪里不太对，不过很快他的注意力就被Solo端来的早餐吸引了。在对Solo抱有的由衷的感激中，Mendez吃完了早餐再回到了家，Solo替他预约的维修人员很快也到了，他带了一大箱的专业工具，只是它们都没派上用场。

“理论上了来说小的损坏我们是可以帮忙维修的，只是您看，您这张床的床中挺已经变形了，床架上的连接处也因为磨损而很难再次固定，还有这块床板……”维修人员用一个无需多言的眼神看看那块已经断了三根木板的床板架后又重新看回Mendez，“实际上，我建议您买一张新的床。”

在得到离开的维修人员既实用又不实用的那句建议后，Mendez坐在一地的狼藉之中唯一还算完整的那张旧床垫上给O'Donnell和Solo先后去个了个电话。十分钟后Solo带着一只显眼的行李袋再次出现时，Mendez正坐在床垫上发着呆。直到Solo弯着腰凑到Mendez面前对他挥了挥手，才得到了他的反应。

“我完全没想到会这样，”Mendez撑着膝盖想站起来，但Solo的脸靠得他极近，俯视的姿势又带来一股难以言喻的压迫感，所以他缩了缩脖子后只好仰起头：“真抱歉要继续打扰你几天，”

“没关系。”Solo回答的语气可谓十足的善解人意。

“我原本是想向Jack暂借一间安全屋的，”Mendez说这话的时候有点犹豫，不过这并不妨碍Solo摆出了有耐性的表情认真地等着他说下去，“结果他告诉我暂时没有可以这种仅做私用的安全屋，所以……”

“你住在我家并不会造成什么不方便，”Solo的笑容里包含着Mendez不熟悉的热情，“我帮你收拾一下行李？”

他的征询并没有得到Mendez的回应，因为他压根也没打算要给Mendez留什么思考的时间，在Mendez拒绝之前，他就已经打开了Mendez的衣柜将挂在里面的衣服抱进了行李袋。

“Solo……不……不需要这样，”Mendez无法解释为什么明明在以前总是能和他保持恰当距离的Solo做出如此举动并且自己根本不懂拒绝，等他反应过来时他才终于跑到了Solo旁边从他手里抢回了两条内裤——那已经是他衣柜中最后的两件衣物了，“我只是去暂住两天，你知道的，如今买张床是一件很方便的事……”

“那可不见得。”Solo在拉扯间又将Mendez的内裤抢了回去一并丢进了那只仿佛能装下一切的行李袋，“要挑到一张称心如意的床可不是那么轻松的事。”

“我没有那么挑剔……”Mendez微皱起脸，“只要能睡就符合我的要求。”

“你如何保证它不会再坏？”Solo满意地拉上了行李袋的拉链，将它甩到了肩上背着，“如果你不想再经历一次床塌了这种独特体验，你就得花时间好好挑选。”

Mendez转头又看了一眼那张无法拯救的床、又稍稍打量了一下Solo健硕的背膀——变出一张新床或是能从Solo的手中抢过行李袋、这两件事中哪怕他能做成任何一件的话，他都不会在迟疑中妥协地垮下了肩跟着Solo再次坐上了他的车。

和Solo同住倒也没有令Mendez觉得有太多不便。他本来就因为工作的原因有着很强的适应力，更不用说Solo家的那张床实在是超乎他想象得好睡（在Mendez问出了价格以后他放弃了买一张一模一样的床这个想法）。他以前并不知道Solo是如此精通于将自己的生活打理的井井有条，从食物到衣着，短短几日Mendez甚至偶尔会产生自己沾了床塌掉这件事的光——和Solo同住可比住酒店舒服多了，而且他确定，Solo家的床绝对远胜于酒店的床。Solo也远比他认知中的还要无所不能，甚至连每日早晨敲门的时间都会准确地发生在他醒来之后。

但Mendez以前也不知道买一张床是如此的难。

他反反复复地向家具店确认自己购买的那张床到底什么时候才能送货，在得到一次又一次敷衍地拖延后，在如此折磨人的沟通中，Mendez选择了退款，他转而去了更为知名的连锁家具卖场，他甚至没有多做犹豫，随意挑了一张款式简单但看起来足够结实的床并且当场结清了全款，同时他还多付了额外的安装费，而他唯一的要求就是希望卖场能够尽快——或者说第一时间帮他将床运送至家中然后帮他安装好。

可惜这一次他也还是遭遇了和上次一样的窘境。

“不……已经一周了，”即使处于恼火中，Mendez的口气依然温温软软不会有过多苛责，“我只希望我能尽快在我的家中看到我的床。”

“非常抱歉，只是这款……”敲打键盘的一阵悉索声结束后，有礼貌的那个女声又继续重复着，“……的某个配件确实出了问题，本着为客户着想的原则——”

“我可以换。”Mendez打断了她，而被Mendez的声音吸引而来的Solo则一边靠在卧室门口看着手中的什么文件一边瞄向语速变急的Mendez，“更高价位的也没关系，只要能够第一时间配送安装……Solo！”

手机被抢走的时候Mendez真的惊愕到从沙发上跳了起来，而优雅地挂断这通电话将Mendez的手机和文件一同随手扔远的Solo则淡然轻松地抢先一步开口了：

“你知道其实你完全没必要这么着急吧？”

“我只是不想打扰你太久。”Mendez收起了诧异，他温和地向Solo说明，以免让这位心思过于敏锐的好心同事有所不快，“只是买张床就能解决的问题，我不想因此而造成麻烦。”

“如果我不觉得打扰也不觉得麻烦呢？”

“但是我觉得。”他不是这样乐于扰乱别人私人生活和闯入他人空间的人，不管Solo和他同住时表现地有多自在多愉快，Mendez都始终认为自己在一定程度上搅乱了他本该拥有的属于他的生活。

“是我家的这张床不好吗？”Solo没有顺着Mendez的话接续，他指了指那张正被Mendez坐着的价值不菲的床，“你明明每天晚上都睡得很舒服。”

Mendez想辩驳一句他只是想尽快买到一张新的床而已，这并不是过分的要求，何况就算他脾气再好，几次三番买不到自己想买的东西本身就是一件令人恼怒的事。他承认Solo家的这张床确实大大提升了他的睡眠质量，和Solo成为临时的室友也是一种比他想象中更愉快的体验，但很快他又发现了什么不对劲：

“我和你睡在不同的房间。”

“是啊。”Solo抬眉毛的表情十分从容，就像是完全清楚、并且也完全不害怕Mendez理应会提出的疑问。

“那么你为什么会知道我每天晚上睡得很舒服？”

“嗯…”Solo抬起了一边的眉毛，嘴角保持在一个耐人寻味的弧度，“因为你没有抱怨不舒服？”

这个解释想来十分合理，不过Mendez的直觉仍然在隐隐约约地告诫他，他应该对Solo的话再好好多思量一下。

然而Solo并没有给他这个机会，他听来不满又有略微恼意的提问再次让Mendez心下不安：

“还是我的哪些行为让你觉得不舒服了所以你才急着……”

“不，不是！”Mendez完全没注意到Solo已经在进入卧室的同时顺手带上了门，他慌忙地摇手，以肢体和语言同时急切地解释，“和你同住非常开心，但我早晚得把床的事情解决。”

“你已经解决了，这张床就是属于你的。”他在向Mendez走近，终于察觉到气氛不太合乎时宜的Mendez搓搓膝盖后站了起来，然而快速地跳出这个Solo正朝他直线逼近的距离更显奇怪，所以他定了定神，还是决定在床边镇定地站着。

“不，Solo，这是你的床，”Mendez觉得和Solo在这个问题上打转有点幼稚，“我不可能把它从你家搬走……”

“为什么要搬走？你一直睡在这里就可以了。”他在离Mendez还有两步之遥的时候停下，饶有兴味地观察着Mendez既焦虑又紧张的表情，“反正你也没办法买到新的床。”

Solo又眨了下眼睛，与他之前所表现出的分寸有礼不同，Mendez此刻终于读出了他掩藏表情下的真实用意。他好像知道自己为什么一直无法顺利买到新床了，可笑的是在此之前他从没把这件事和Napoleon Solo大名鼎鼎的无所不能联系在一起。他后知后觉地后悔起来，也许他从Solo第一次以“无法融入CIA的工作环境该怎么办”为借口敲开他家的门时他就该有所警觉的，只是他没想到长久以来，他都一直被Solo的表现所迷惑了，也或许是无法拒绝Solo用主动却不令人反感的方式踏入他的生活的原因、是他确实在某种程度上被Solo吸引了——不过此时此刻，他才不愿意去承认这些。

这么想来，他家的那张床……

“而且，猜猜看，”但Solo在很多时候、好像就是有和他心灵相通的能力似的知晓他所想的一切，“弄坏一张根本不会坏的床需要多久？”

无论是换走固定床板架的螺丝、还是用外力压迫木板导致它变得弯曲脆弱、在想要不被Mendez发现的情况下完成这一切，都是一个日积月累的过程，就像是他靠近Mendez的这几个月一样。好在他最不缺的就是耐心，就像是对待从前的那些名贵珍宝一样。只不过Mendez和那些冰冷昂贵的物件完全不同，他既不是唾手可得的，也完全无法用直观的定义去描述价值。

但是Mendez绝对值得Solo花费全部的时间和精力去摸索如何拥有他。

他已经走到了Mendez面前，那一点点的身高差距在此时完全体现不出任何作用，Mendez向后仰着想躲开Solo愈发凑近的气息，却没想到被该死的床垫绊住，整个人又跌坐在床上。

Solo的身躯紧随其后覆盖了上去。

“还有，这张床……”他推着Mendez的肩，直到他因紧张和错愕而僵直的背脊完全陷入床垫：

“你体验过的话就会知道，它的弹性和支撑力到底有多棒了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 后续见《What's wrong with tony‘s watch》→https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737904


End file.
